Choose: Destiny or Heart?
by strawberri-kitten
Summary: In the darkness of time, magic was brewing. The old prophecy of a wise mage had stated of two young people. Their souls were destined to be since the beginning of time. But what if they didn’t want to follow the strand of fate? What if…what if their
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story plot.  
  
In the darkness of time, magic was brewing. An evil, so malicious, so cruel, plagued the lands. Disease and poverty swept the land, and nothing could stop it. Leaders tried desperately to control this evil, but it could not, would not be stopped. Growing desperate, the royalty of the lands began to form treaties and bridges of peace. When hope was but a thin strand against the weighed despair, an old man came forth. He spoke of a prophecy that had yet to be fulfilled. The old prophecy of a wise mage had stated of two young people. The destinies of these two were to bring about the end of evil. A reincarnation and his heiress. His eyes were of navy blue, hair matching, soul cold as ice. And she. She had emerald glittering eyes, auburn hair soft in the sun, and soul as warm as the midday sun. Both stubborn, and both powerful. Their souls were destined to be since the beginning of time. But what if they didn't want to follow the strand of fate? What if.what if their hearts belonged to someone else? As the time of evil grows closer, the decision rests upon these two souls. A.N. Review so I know that you're interested in this story.(10 reviews and the next chapter is out!).  
  
If this was confusing read the next chapter! 


	2. The Good Old Days

Thank you 'I Love Li Syaoran'.hope this makes it less confusing. ~*******************************************************************~  
  
Flashback(A.N. Flashback will always be in italics!)  
  
"Tomoyo!" An excited little girl squealed with delight. Her long auburn hair trailing behind her and her eyes glittered happily. "Why hello Sakura." Tomoyo replied in a gentle tone. "Can you believe it? I get to meet Prince Li today! I wonder what he's like." Sakura trailed off, suddenly scrunching her face. "Tomoyo," she asked sweetly, "what if he doesn't like me?" "Of course he shall like you. Your to sweet to hate." Sakura smiled, a smile that lifted any worn spirit. "So, Tomoyo, what is what's-his-name like?" "You mean Prince Hirragizawa?" "Yup! Him!" "Well.he's okay. Kind of mysterious and cold." Tomoyo frowned. "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll lighten up! Now let's go play!"  
  
When Sakura turned around to run, she bumped into a rather tall boy. He looked down on her, glaring with an aloof frown.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he barked.  
  
Sakura's lip trembled; tears welled up in her eyes. The boy stood by shocked, but cleverly masked by his scowling face. Stiffly he offered her a pure white hankerchief.  
  
"Come now, wipe those tears." He said with a cold yet fatherly tone. He himself was surprised by his actions. Tomoyo grinned, smiling like a cat that just had cream. She whipped out her drawing pad and started to sketch. Yet, the couple were oblivious to her actions.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said in a cute baby voice. After wiping her trailing tears, she said, "What's your name? Mine's Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran Li." He replied stiffly. He was not used to conversing with such optimistic people. Yet, with her.she was different.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran, Tomoyo! Let's go play!" Sakura pulled Syaoran's arm and whipped around to catch Tomoyo's arm (while she was busily trying to put her sketch board away discreetly) and ran off. The two behind her trying not to fall and laughing, laughing, as all children should.  
  
~*************************************************************************** *********************~  
  
Sakura smiled, a warm smile as she reminisced the good times. How naïve they had been. Syaoran had become a daily visitor in the Kinomoto Palace, and was welcome. He became her confidante as well as playmate as a child. Soon, Syaoran and she had grown closer, and she was to marry him in a couple years time, when they were both of age. Turning back to her memory, she smiled. She remembered the sun, shining ever so brightly, and the fun she and Tomoyo used to have. She frowned, a crease forming on her forehead. Who would have known it would turn to this? Glancing out the window that surveyed the whole kingdom, she thought, 'who would have thought?"  
  
The land was barren and cries of pain had ceased long ago. It was quiet, too quiet. Tears, once again, formed in her emerald green eyes. Yes, she could still remember that day, that day so long ago.  
  
~*************************************************************************** ***************~  
  
This is not as long as I wanted it to be.this chapter is out just to make things a bit clearer.remember REVIEW so I know where to improve! (oh, and sorry for the cliffy!) 


	3. The Old Prophecy starts now

Hehe.I'm in a writing mood, so I better keep writing' before I run out of ideas and get writer's block. **(A.N. Sakura and everyone have their powers!!!)** ~*************************************************************************** **********~ It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining happily, not a single cloud in sight, and the sky was a dreamy blue. A beautiful lady with a forest green dress was walking with a young man. He had a red outfit with gold buttons, tastefully fashionable. Watching from afar, even at a distance, one could see that they were much in love. "Sakura."  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?"  
  
"Touya finally said."  
  
"You talked to Touya without getting killed! My what is this world coming to?"  
  
Sakura was surprised. Her brother, older by five years, was very protective of her. (As much as he chose to keep it hidden) He had knocked (*ahem.literally) sense into each one of her suitors. It was to her great surprise (and relief), that Syaoran would not face such consequences.  
  
"Nowhere if you keep interrupting me." At this, Sakura blushed, a pink hue forming on her creamy white cheeks.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he started, "My dear, I love you more than life itself. If you had a wish, to toss me into a chasm of hot lava, I would do it in a heartbeat. Your gorgeous eyes, adorable button nose, beautiful auburn hair, have enchanted me beyond belief. I love, no; no word is strong enough to describe what I feel for thee. And with that, I hope that you can return the same feelings for me, and be my wife."  
  
With that, he slipped a stunning ring with of a ying-yang, ½ diamond ½ ruby, their birthstones. Sakura gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard or seen. Turning her gaze, to Syaoran, she saw his glance of anticipation.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I don't know what to say," Sakura paused dramatically. She loved to drive Syaoran up the wall. Waiting a precious few more moments, she finally burst out, "Of Course Syaoran, I would love to!"  
  
Syaoran breathed a sign of relief. To have her agreement made his whole body relax with relief. He had constantly rehearsed his lines, in hopes of making it the perfect proposal. And yet when the time came, he lost ½ the words! No matter, as long as she was happy, he was too. Without warning, Sakura flung her arms around him; the weight of the dress nearly knocked him over.  
  
"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that! I promise that till the end of time, I will always." Syaoran closed his eyes, he always enjoyed listening to her proclaim her to love to him. It made his heart go aflutter. But now, she could say 'till the end of time' for they were now officially fiancés.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light flashed down. Sakura turned around puzzled. What could have made lightening come down on such a beautiful day? Syaoran, sensing the power swarming in the now turbulent winds, grasped Sakura's hand and started to race toward the palace. However, as soon as they reached the palace, Sakura's wand started to glow.  
  
'Something's wrong.' Sakura thought. Grasping her key, she chanted,  
  
"Key of the Star,  
  
with powers burning bright,  
  
reveal the staff,  
  
and shine your light.  
  
Release!"  
  
Once that was completed, she conjured (another one of her powers) the shield card into her hand and placed a shield around her palace. Then she tried to place a shield around her kingdom. A dark energy was preventing her, pushing her star power away. As she pushed harder, sweat beaded down her face, and Syaoran, worried, did his own chant. "Force know my plight!  
  
Release the Light!  
  
Sources of light  
  
With ancient spin  
  
Send forth the magic power within  
  
Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity Force, know my plight  
  
Release the light!"  
  
He lent his energy to Sakura, suddenly feeling the presence of two more energy forms giving power to their mistress.  
  
'Finally, Yue and Keroberos are here." Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Surely now they could beat this strangely powerful being.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand groaned. This power was seemingly unstoppable. As soon as her star power gained power, this black power pushed her back, further back than she was before. The addition of her guardians and Syaoran, however, helped her. In her mind, she saw the dark power, large and evil, and her star power slowly cutting into the black hole. She could feel the defeat in the dark power, when suddenly; she and her power were tossed out again, knocking over the small group behind her as well as herself. The tumultuous winds howled a loud warning at the unconscious group.  
  
"Beware! My master wishes the death of the golden one! And he will succeed." it trailed off, like a failing wind.  
  
Then it swept away, leaving the mess it made full of pain and scattered with disease. Cries and shouts of sorrow and anger were heard. The small group grunted as they awoke again. Sakura's eyes welled up with not fallen tears. The sounds filled her heart with grief. Her people. Rushing to the window, she saw the fallen, the dead. She saw the mourners, the heartbroken. She cried with them, she hurt with them. Her guardians could offer only small comforts. Her lover could only hug her. Out of the darkness, her brother, rushed to her, pulling her to him. Then gave the soft command. "We are all to go to the throne room. The evil has come, and our palace is the only building in our kingdom standing."  
  
Silently, they trailed after Touya, hearing the stomping of their shoes muffled by the cries outside.  
  
Touya winced. His father, the King Fujikata, had become deathly pale. He seemed ready to follow the path his wife had taken ages ago. He, Touya, was to step up as the heir to the throne, to guide the people. But how many people were there left to guide? Father had received an urgent call from a young man. It had said that there was a wise man that had a prophecy to tell, before he died. 'It has already started, but the wise man knows the whole prophecy so I leave thee to wait for him to arrive.' He had said. According to his father, this wise man had arrived. It was therefore their duty to hear the prophecy. Especially (as the young man had hinted) it had to do with their princess. His little kaijuu! How she had grown! He didn't recognize her anymore, and the gaki was going to take her away. Touya growled, before composing himself. He had agreed to the little gaki's proposal, but that didn't mean he was going to accept him with open arms. Finally, they reached the double doors that held his father. Kicking the doors open, he entered with glaring eyes. An old man sat huddled in front of the dying king. The old man seemed like he was on death's door himself.  
  
"Ah, the children are here." The old man began, "Now it is time to tell the prophecy."  
  
He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a bottle containing some silver fluid. Out of the other sleeve, he pulled out a wand. Taking out the cork from the bottle with a loud POP! (Now gaining everyone's attention, yes even the guardians'), he poured out the fluid. It formed into an orb, and the wise man tapped it with his wand.  
  
"The prophecy of countless centuries ago," he began, sounding as if he was in a trance, "will begin now. A powerful prince resides in the frosty castle at the top of the highest mountain. He is the night, dark and cold. His hair navy blue, eyes are black. However, a purple-haired angel cares for him, and his heart opens none but her. He is not only a prince, but a powerful one as well. So he sits on his black marble throne, waiting for something, and yet nothing."  
  
By now, everyone was confused. Who was this prince the old man was talking about? But the old man, no wise man, continued.  
  
"And there is a princess. She lives in the heart of nature, of life. She is the sun, warm and loving. She is gifted with rich auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is in love, but do they belong?"  
  
Sakura was listening, oblivious to any thoughts, while the others stared at her, wondering.  
  
"And the monster, the evil, waits to destroy her star. Waits to destroy the only hope good will have for a renaissance of life. It is he and she that decide the fate of the world. Only he and she." the wise man's breath caught. Everyone rushed forward to help him, but he held up a warding hand.  
  
".will decide what shall happen. If they wish for it, peace will come with marriage. If they wish it, evil will come, evil will come and dominate." The wise man fell, drawing in his last breath, he breathed.  
  
"Choose wisely."  
  
~*************************************************************************** **********~ Like it? Hate it? Tell me where I need to improve!  
  
***strawberry-kitten*** 


	4. Preparing

A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner...internet has problems.well here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ~*********************************~  
  
The group stood dumbfounded. 'Choose wisely' was the only thing the man had said. What were they to choose for? And what did he mean by 'If they wish for it, peace will come with marriage. If they wish it, evil will come, evil will come and dominate'?" And who was this prince of the night? Though everyone had a pretty good clue of who the princess of the sun was, even if she was still oblivious to it.  
  
Sakura began to ponder aloud. "I wonder who this princess is. She sounds so cool! (at this everyone does an anime sweat-drop)"  
  
"BUT, this prince sounds so familiar. Or rather, the 'purple-haired angel' does." Sakura began to pace, back and forth, back and forth. Silently, Fujikata ordered some servants to take the wise man's body away. He too wondered who this prince was, ESPECIALLY when the fate/destiny involved his daughter.  
  
Sakura glanced around the room. No one seemed to have much of a clue. Her eyes fell on a painting of herself. She was in an elegant red gown, embroidered so magnificently and painted so intricately that only one person could have painted it. And then it hit her.  
  
"Tomoyo." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Who?" Everyone else asked simultaneously.  
  
"It's Tomoyo! The one and only purple-haired angel! Then the prince must be."  
  
"Eriol." Everyone finished.  
  
The king cleared his old rusty throat. "My children. It is much presumed that you must go see this prince. Especially you, Sakura."  
  
"Why me, Father? I want to stay and take care of you!"  
  
Everyone rolled his or her eyes. "BECAUSE THE PRINCESS OF THE SUN IS YOU!"  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"Besides, my dear," Fujikata continued gently, "I will not last long, I feel the presence near me. Perhaps tomorrow she shall come for me."  
  
Touya and Sakura winced. Their father always talked of their mother as a presence and if she was to come for him, he was to die, soon.  
  
Finally, Syaoran broke the silence. "Let's pack then, shall we?" The room burst into motion. Servants cluttered the halls as various luggage chests were brought forth. Meanwhile, the group started to map their course.  
  
Yue, being the best at the geography and the world, seemed most attentive about the whereabouts of his mistress.  
  
"The mountains of Ere Candin is where his fortress lies," Yue said in his usual cold voice. "It will be hard to reach by foot, I suggest we travel by air."  
  
"But the air will get thin, how shall we breathe?" Syaoran argued. It was a surprise to most, Yue and Syaoran usually got along fairly well.  
  
"Magic."  
  
Sakura sat, clutching her brother not for fear, but for anxiety. There was something about Eriol that she could never place. First of all, she had never seen him. Second of all, from Tomoyo's past letters (before she had stopped writing completely), he seemed like a cruel person. Would he treat her with such disdain? She prayed not, but wouldn't that be expected from the prince of the night?  
  
~****************Eriol's Castle (finally)********************~  
  
The rustle of purple skirts came to view. The blue-haired prince smiled. Only she saw past his icy barriers; only she owned his heart. She,( who had effectively cut all her connections to the outside world)loved him, and him alone.  
  
"Tomoyo, my love."  
  
She smiled. "Eriol." Then she frowned. "What great urgency has come to trouble you?"  
  
"Ah, my Tomoyo, always so to-the-point."  
  
Tomoyo waved that aside. Eriol must have had something worrying him to be in such a blasé and yet humorous manner.  
  
Seeing that she was not fooled, Eriol let down his act. "My dear, evil has come. Princess Kinomoto and her troupe will be coming to pay us a visit. It seems that their kingdom has fallen."  
  
At that, Tomoyo cried out and slumped to the cold black marble floor. Eriol made no motion to get off his black marble throne, but his eyes depicted concern. He looked on, waiting for her permission to continue. After moments of dry sobs, she nodded her assent.  
  
"They have learned of a prophecy and I have yet to learn what it is. But that doesn't concern you. What concerns you is that Princess Kinomoto's father will die the moment she reaches this palace. You are to tell her. For your past was once closely tied together."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. Her poor friend! After all those years of being without Sakura, she had lost some of her light. But then to have her friend loose some of her light was unthinkable! How she longed to see her. Years of isolation had not given her all the comfort that she needed. To see her friend would be heavenly.  
  
As Tomoyo's thoughts wandered, Eriol's arms circled her waist. Tomoyo sighed, how could she have lived without this man? And soon, they would be bound together, soul to soul, husband and wife.  
  
~****************************************~  
  
HEHE..happy it's not a cliffy? Well. Review=Chapter!!!!!!!!! (even if the reviews are flames.I need ta know how ya feel!)  
  
**Strawberri-Kitten** 


	5. Meeting the Prince of Night

A.N. sry the story moves slowly but it's starting to quicken! R+R ~*****************************************************~  
  
It was a foggy day, the day that they set out. Touya and Syaoran rode on Keroberos's back, Yue flew in the front guiding them, and Sakura flew on her wand by Yue. One lone figure waved a farewell at the group before stumbling and closing his eyes. He would not open them again. After 7 gruesome hours in an air bubble (used as a shield and source of the much needed air) flying in a cold region, they finally reached the Ere de Noom mountain range. Protruding out of the middle of the range was Ere Candin. That was wear they would find the prince of darkness, Yue thought. A powerful magic emitted itself from the fortress and Yue grew wary. They would have to be vigil. Upon reaching the gate of the fortress, the doors swung open. After they stepped inside, the air bubble popped. All of them landed gently on the ground, Keroberos muttering about his aching back. The hall was dimly lit, for only a few torches and candles were seen. While they scrutinized the stonewall full of unique carvings, pale white beings cloaked in black silk approached them. They followed these beings and soon encountered two large dark purple marbled doors. This too was ornately decorated. The beings gently opened the door, the group filed in. The room was dark as well, and as a throne room should, it was long. Apart from that, it was empty, completely void of anything except a few dark curtains and paintings at the end of the room. As they drew nearer, they saw the prince of the night sitting on the black marbled throne. He looked at them with coldness and with aloof. Sitting at the steps of the throne was a purple-haired girl. As Sakura and the girl's eyes met, there was an intake of breath.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo." That was all there was to say. In a flurry of whirling skirts, they were in each other's arms. The others could only stare, a bridge had already been formed.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! I missed you so much!" Sakura sobbed into her friend's shoulder. "Me too, me too." That was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
Over Sakura's shoulder, she could see Eriol mouthing, 'did you tell her?" She shook her head. Eriol sighed, then beckoned to her. He was not patient and the quicker it was said, the quicker it was done. Tomoyo forced herself from her friend's embrace and walked dutifully over to Eriol's side. Sakura just stood there, surprised at her friend's sudden absence from her arms, from their reunion.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. Five pairs of eyes grew fixed on him. "King Fujikata Kinomoto of the Kinomoto kingdom is as of now, deceased. He was been dead for over 7 hours now." He said in a cool voice.  
  
Touya turned pale. He was the king now. Sakura could only stare at her feet, shoulders trembling. Syaoran attempted to walked over to take her in his arms, but her guardians beat him to it. Yue's large pure white wings embraced his crying mistress, effectively blocking the sound of her sobs. Keroberos stationed himself in front of his brother guardian. They both knew that Sakura was now in her weakest state. Furthermore, this prince was very powerful and could take advantage of her. They glared at the prince, willing to risk their lives for their mistress. Eriol spoke up once more. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew that the mistress these guardians were protecting was strong. In fact, he had felt the power when she came in, and was surprised. She was as strong was he was! Such an occurrence was not good. Now that she was in her weak state, information would come easier. "Now, since you're all here, I'd like to know the prophecy that has brought you to my icy realm."  
  
Four pairs of eyes glared at him defiantly. He rewarded them with his infamous smirk. They weren't going to tell him, amidst the sadness he could tell. Then it was time for Plan B. "Well, since your not going to tell me, I'll pry into your stubborn brains and find out myself! For no one is supposed to say no to Prince Hirragazawea! Your scars will be your reminder for the rest of your life!" He started to emit a dark blue power. It picked up Syaoran, Yue, Keroberos, and Touya. Sakura fell to the ground wiping of the tears off her red eyes she stared. Suddenly, the floating group started to convulse, clearly in pain, all of them gave a roar of pain to prove those in doubt. Eriol smiled. It was indeed like taking candy from a baby. Suddenly the power was blocked. He opened his eyes, to reveal an angry glow of pink surrounding him.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE PROPHECY, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sakura bellowed. Eriol stared into the eyes of the blazing emerald eyes, no longer gentle, but fiery. The tremendous burst of energy that was emitted from her was overpowering, and he soon fell subject to her will. Falling unconscious, he relived the prophecy from the old man. Tomoyo rushed to his side, cradling his head in her arms. Sakura had changed so drastically over the years. For one, who knew she had such power! The Sakura she had known was gentle and understanding. She turned back to look at Sakura once more. The pink aura hadn't left her. However, now she was floating in the air, head tilted back, eyes closed. Her aura reached to her fellow comrades and gently healed them. They awoke rubbing their heads, but smiling. Tomoyo smiled, perhaps she hadn't changed that much.  
  
Eriol groaned as he awoke. The prophecy that the old man spoke of, it was one of the sacred Oracles from before time! Such prophecies were not to be taken lightly, for all said always came true. By now, he could tell the mistress had healed everyone. She was glowering at him. He gulped. He had some explaining to do.  
  
~***************************************~ Strawberri-kitten: so wat do ya think? I think im on a roll. If ya all are lucki I'll get another one out by tomorrow! 


	6. Learning the Fate

Eriol groaned as he awoke. The prophecy that the old man spoke of, it was one of the sacred Oracles from before time! Such prophecies were not to be taken lightly, for all said always came true. By now, he could tell the mistress had healed everyone. She was glowering at him. He gulped. He had some explaining to do.  
  
"Pardon my advances, star mistress." He bowed. "I was just curious as to why you have bombarded my castle." He didn't add that he was also curious about the prophecy. She didn't need to know that.  
  
Sakura nodded in his direction. "What do you make of the prophecy? We have not been able to understand it at all." Her friends shot her a glare. "Well, we understand it a little." She amended.  
  
"What parts do you understand? I believe, however, that you have come here because you believe that I am the prince of the night."  
  
"Just as my mistress is the princess of the sun." Yue added, as well as glaring menacingly.  
  
Eriol spluttered and held back a chuckle. "The gentle princess of the sun is Princess Sakura? How can that be? I just saw her blow.er.release her temper at me!" he amended.  
  
Sakura glared. What an impertinent prince! And yet, Tomoyo loved him. Sakura smiled, he too must have some soft side. Besides he had lived all alone up here in the mountains for so long, he must be a little rude. (A truly Sakura moment, seeing good in everyone.)  
  
"Anyhow, what do you make of the rest of the prophecy your highness?" Syaoran asked in a bitterly sweet voice. HE for one was pissed that Eriol had insulted his fiancée. Those who insulted her faced his wrath.  
  
"Let's see then shall we?" Eriol whipped out his staff, and started chanting. A screen appeared, and everyone watched with great interest. Sakura was soon lured into the chanting. Even though she didn't even know the words, they came out, as if she knew them. Eriol felt a great power join him and he peaked through his lidded eyes.  
  
'Figures,' he thought, 'it just had to be the princess. Indeed she is a powerful force.' Soon he was lulled back into the spell.  
  
Touya stared. This was becoming very interesting. This 'prince of the night', Eriol, seemed to be very intelligent and skilled in the art of magic. The screen was flickering through many images, some too fast for them to follow. Only Yue seemed to have no trouble, he was staring impassively at the screen. The flickering became a blur, and then it just stopped. Both Eriol and Sakura snapped their eyes open at the same time, wide with fear. Yue glared at Eriol, mimicking Syaoran's posture for the past moments. Everyone else stared confusedly at the trio, for no one else understood what just happened.  
  
When all remained silent, the other's cries became in unison. "Well? What happened?"  
  
Yue continued to glare, Eriol slumped onto his throne, and Sakura attempted to sit on the floor, only to end up in a chair. (conjured by Syaoran.hey he's got to have powers!)  
  
"Well," Tomoyo began, after being quiet through the whole affair. "Why don't we go retire to our rooms? Dinner should be ready in an hour." She said this all pointedly at Eriol. Everyone nodded. Both Syaoran and Tomoyo had similar ideas, to get their fiancés alone and then confront them.  
  
Everyone nodded. Rest would serve them all well. Unbeknowest to them, a dark shadow hovered outside the window, eavesdropping on the group. It floated away when the group left, ready to report to its master.  
  
~~~~In Sakura's Room~~~  
  
"Sakura, honey, what's the matter?"  
  
Sakura had been staring dazedly out the window since she got to her room. Her mind was locked on the message of the prophecy had simply been horrendous! Faintly she heard Syaoran gently prodding her, she snapped back to reality.  
  
"Syaoran, I can't!"  
  
Syaoran looked up in alarm. "Can't what? What has that bastard done to you? Why I outta."  
  
"NO nothing, Eriol did nothing." Sakura sighed. She couldn't tell Syaoran. He would flip.  
  
"I'm sorry. Tell me, what was the message you saw?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Sakura turned away. She wouldn't be able to bear the anger in his eyes.  
  
Syaoran saw her turn away, and understood. She needed time alone. Quietly, he walked out of the room. It was that bastard's entire fault!!!  
  
As soon as he left, Yue appeared. Embracing his mistress, but all the while knowing that the choice could only be hers, and hers alone.  
  
~~~Eriol's Room~~~  
  
(the question's were pretty much answered the same way. Until."  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME! HOW CAN WE GET MARRIED AND NOT BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE?" Tomoyo glanced at him, face still red from her explosion.  
  
She could see she had struck a nerve. But with which words? What had bothered him?  
  
"HOW.CAN.WE.GET.MARRI-" (the pauses are so that Tomoyo can find out where he was struck)  
  
Tomoyo was now VERY curious. "Why can't we get married?"  
  
Eriol stared into her dark violet eyes, stared into the depths of them. She was stunned, she saw hurt and regret.  
  
She gathered him in her arms, only to be pushed away. "Eriol, baby, what did you see?" As the silence in the room intensified, she could only leave him be.  
  
Eriol stared with longing at her retreating back, but could only teleport into Sakura's room.  
  
~~~In the Gardens (pretty much frozen)~~~  
  
Tomoyo swept into the garden. Now this garden didn't have blooming spring flowers. It was pretty much ice carvings of flowers that were placed there. But magic made it so that they grew like flowers. The place always made Tomoyo relax. Now if she could only figure out why Eriol was acting this way. That was when she crashed into a solid, warm figure.  
  
"Oh, pardon me Syaoran."  
  
"No problem Tomoyo." A hesitant pause was made before he continued. "Did Eriol happen to mention what he saw today?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. What about Sakura?" At his forlorn gaze, she took it as a 'no'. Was this situation so dire that their loved ones would not share? It seemed so. Tomoyo glanced up at Sakura's room. She could pick out the white hair, her guardian no doubt, brown hair, Sakura, and a patch of navy blue hair.ERIOL! But what was he doing in Sakura's room. Syaoran followed her gaze, landed on the same thing and came to the same conclusion. They were obviously discussing today's matters.  
  
"Syaoran? Do you think you could."  
  
"A step ahead of you, Tomoyo." Syaoran concentrated his powers on the room, hoping to be able to eavesdrop. No such luck.  
  
"Damn! They placed a powerful spell around the room. Obviously they didn't want eavesdroppers." Syaoran mumbled. Tomoyo stood silently aside, thinking of another way to find out what the images said.  
  
~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
Yue stood protectively at his mistress's side. "So, what did you see?"  
  
"Obviously the same as what you saw." He replied. At their glances, he hurried to continue. "The prophecy. It showed me the devastation of the Kinomoto kingdom, a couple other kingdoms, then the two separate directions in which this world could fall upon. The two choices the wise man mentioned." He paused. This was the part he hated.  
  
What part does Eriol hate? Find out in the next chapter! (Sry bout the cliffy.but I couldn't help it!)  
  
**Strawberri-Kitten** 


End file.
